Tristana/Background
Story The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran and it was these legends that most fascinated young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol was all those years ago. She trained her entire life until she was old enough to join the military and could attempt to earn the rank of Megling Commando. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and she realized her dream that day as she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the Institute of War was greater still and now Tristana honors her tradition and protects her people as a champion in the League of Legends. "Stand very still when she asks you to put an apple on your head!" Quotes Upon Selection *''"I wanna shoot something!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Direct hit!"'' *''"I wanna shoot something!"'' *''"Ka-boom!"'' *''"Let's get in range!"'' *''"Look at the pretty explosions!"'' *''"Ready... aim... fire!"'' *''"Wanna see the fireworks?"'' Taunt *''"Aww, did you fall down and go boom?"'' Joke *''"Is that a rocket in your pocket?"'' Development Old Abilities Patch History now properly costs mana. * now procs effects of AoE spells. V0.9.25.21: **Reduced Attack Speed per Level from 3.1 to 2.8. * cursor changed to Area of Effect Indicator. * Damage reduced from 300/450/600 to 300/400/500. V0.9.22.16: * Range reduced from 0-180 to 0-162. V0.9.22.15: *Stats: **Reduced Health per Level from 90 to 82. **Reduced Base Health from 545 to 497. **Reduced Attack Speed per level from 3.3 to 3.1. * : **Increased Damage from 60/120/180/240/300 to 70/115/160/205/250. **Increased Cooldown from 20/18/16/14/12 to 22/20/18/16/14. **New Effect: Cooldown is cleared on Champion kill/assist. **Removed AoE cursor (still aoe). * : **Reduced Cooldown from 90/75/60 to 60. * (Remake): ** Reduced passive AoE damage on kill from 50/100/150/200/250 to 30/50/70/90/110, Increased AoE from 275 to 300. ** Added an Activate Effect: Single target DoT that reduces Regen/Healing by 50% for 4/5/6/7/8 second V0.8.22.115: * Stats: ** Increased base attack range from 500 to 550 (can now get up to 730 at lvl 18 with her passive). ** Increased Armor per level from 2.4 to 3. ** Increased Magic Resist from 25 to 30. * : ** Increased Damage from 50/100/150/200/250 to 60/115/170/225/280. ** Increased Slow duration from 2 to 2.5. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ability power ratio reduced to 1.5 from 1.8. V6/19/2009: * : ** Reduced ability power ratio from 1.0 to 0.8. * : ** Reduced ability power ratio from 2.0 to 1.8. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History